Twin Werewolves
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Jacob and Coby Black-Faolan have lived their entire lives in Ireland. Now that their mother is dead, they are forced to live with their father whom they have never met in a place they don't want to be. Jacob/Paul, Edward/Coby, slightly Au, Bella Bashing
1. Introduction

Well, here's a new story…It isn't exactly what I'm used to, so please review!

Also, in the matter of Coby's hair, there's a gene for some Irish people to go silver haired at young ages.

The Native American man watched carefully as people exited the airport. An uncomfortable looking brown haired and eyed man fidgeted beside him.

"Billy, are you sure this is their flight?" He asked putting a hand on Billy's wheelchair. The man nodded. "They'll be out soon." He said quietly.

A muscular boy with a Native American look to him exited the tunnel, a bag slung over each shoulder. A girl that barely came up to his chest with dark silver hair and green eyes followed him.

"There they are." Billy said, pointing to them. "Thanks for doing this, Charlie, it means a lot." Charlie mumbled something and wheeled the man over to the teens. "Jacob, Coby?" Billy asked, smiling at them.

The boy shifted protectively in front of his sister unconsciously. "yeah, that's us. You're Billy, then." He stated more than asked.

Billy nodded. "It's nice to finally meet my kids." He said, still smiling. The girl's eyes narrowed, and the boy's jawbone clenched, but neither spoke.

Charlie hesitated, then stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "Hey there, I'm Charlie Swan, welcome to Forks." He smiled and was met with a tense silence.

The girl raised a hand and tugged er brother's shirt gently. A look passed between them, and Jacob relaxed slightly. "I'm Jacob, and this is Coby." He gestured to her without moving the rest of his body.

A petite hand made a small waving movement, barely visible fromt behind her brother's frame.

"Well, let's head home, shall we?" Billy said, trying to break the tense atmosphire.

Jacob gave a slight nod and stepped forward as Charlie pushed their father's wheelchair to the parking lot. The girle was finally revealed.

She wore a green long-sleeved shirt with a v-shaped neckline with a lighter green satin four leaf clover on the front. A gold necklace with an emerald clover nestled just below her throat. Darkwash skinny jeans outlined her long legs, ending in green tennis shoes. She moved silently behind her brother, suspicious eyes fixated straight ahead.

_This is not going to be easy…_ Though Billy.


	2. Coby's Imprint

**All right, chappie 2 in a couple days! Thank the muses, readers, thank the muses. Oh yes, here begins the Bella bashing, just to warn you guys.**

_**Twin Speech**_

_**Inner Wolf Speech**_

"Audible Speech"

Jacob and Coby sat near the back of their first classroom of the day. The boy wore a black t-shirt that outlined his slightly intimidating upper body, and loose jeans covered his legs.

Coby wore a black three quarter length shirt, adorned with a lotus flower design in gold on the front, and white jeans that hugged her hips but were loose around her legs. Her silver hair, noticeable even in the terrible lighting of the school was pulled in to a ponytail and hidden under a baseball cap.

Everyone but the Swan girl, Bella, was from the town, and couldn't resist staring at them. The twins didn't say a word, but that didn't mean they weren't talking.

_Jacob, I hate it here. I wanna go home to Ireland! _Coby's mental voice was agonizing to her overprotective older brother.

_Me too, Cobes, but we can't. We'll… Find our way here, okay? It'll get better, I promise. _Jacob tried to reassure her, but his words were half assed at best.

Coby let a trickle of doubtful emotion thrum through their bond, fiddling absently with her pencil. Outwardly, their faces remained expressionless the entire monologue.

When the bell rang, the twins stood abruptly, shoved their things in their bag, and strode out the door, without so much as a glance towards anyone.

"Hey, wait up a sec!" The twins stopped and glanced back. The Swan girl hurried to them, a small smile on her face.

Coby gave a tiny growl, nudging her brother's hand. Jacob stood completely still, but sent a wave of reassurance to her.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. I moved here a couple weeks ago, so I know how hard it is to fit in. If you need any help just come talk to me." She smiled and flipped her hair, completely focused on Jake.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks, but we're fine." He turned to go, but Bella placed a hand on his arm.

"Hey, there's no reason to be shy! You can hang out with me and my friends anytime. How about we go to lunch together later?" She batted her eyelashes and gave him a look most girls gave him. That I-want-in-your-pants look.

Coby raised an eyebrow. "We aren't being shy. We simply don't wish to associate with you." With that, she turned and walked off, Jacob quick to follow.

_You really don't like her, do you?_ His mind voice was filled with amusement.

_Hmph, she smells like another male, but was giving you The Look. No bitchy slut is coming near _my_ brother. _A snarl echoed in her words.

_Oh yeah, I caught that. Smelled like a camp to me, though why one would coddle a mortal is beyond me. _Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. _Well, I'm not getting on his bad side…Though I suppose it could be a her…_

_Nope, definitely a male. Females smell even more atrociously sweet._ Disdain coated her words.

Jacob gave a mental shrug, then held the door to their next classroom open for his twin. A head snapped up as they entered. _Looks like we found the vamp, eh twin? _Coby remarked absently.

Liquid gold eyes met dark green, and the world seemed to stand still. Coby's eyes widened fractionally as her inner wolf rejoiced. _**Yes, yes, our mate, ours, **_**ours, OURS!**

_Coby…? Coby? Coby! _The female twin broke eye contact with the vamp, her Soulmate, her _imprint_, to look at her brother.

"Did I just…?" She trailed off, dark eyes a little glazed over. "I think you did." Jacob replied quietly, leading her over to an empty seat.

She sat when he pushed on her shoulders, and Jacob was forced to resort to audible speech, unable to reach her in the maelstrom of thoughts in her mind.

The vamp watched her for a moment with confusion, then turned away stiffly as the teacher entered.

Wow. Anyone care to guess how much I don't like Bella? Anyways, this sadly isn't too far from how she acts in the books… Thank my inner Coby-muse for my quick - well to me at least - updating.

Coby-Muse - Yup! My work, all of it! She got yelled at cuz she wouldn't go to sleep when she was writing…Sorry 'bout that.

Oh it's okay, Coby-Muse, I'm just glad you're helping me out! I'm just glad you don't mind imprinting on a vampire.

Coby-Muse - …Well, you made me to be open-minded.

True, true. Well, give me joy by reviewing! I need another two reviews before I update again, and just so you know, I have it all written, I just have to type it up.


	3. Confrontation

Well, here's chapter 3. Wow, my muses are going crazy! Anyways, more Bella bashing in this one. However, just to warn you guys, I changed the rules of the speech while in wolf form, it's like regular speech now, except your emotions are channeled through your words.

The school bell rang for the end of the day, making Coby awaken from the half doze she had been in. She slowly packed up her things, a pensive frown on her face.

Jacob rubbed her back reassuringly, wondering how this would end. He doubted it would be pretty. As they stepped outside the classroom, the vamp approached them with Bella in tow.

Coby tensed, eyes narrowing into slits. "Is that really such a good idea?" She said softly, examining the human with an unreadable expression.

"Edward, what's she talking about?" The dark-haired girl latched onto his arm, trying to give him doe eyes. Coby gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Edward frowned. "They're werewolves, like the La Push pack. The girl imprinted on me." Bella gasped, lower lip trembling. "But you love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Just because I got imprinted on doesn't mean my feelings change." Edward hurriedly reassured her.

Jacob sighed. "An imprint will do anything to make you happy. If you don't want a romantic relationship, they won't push. However…Know that imprints weren't made to create everlasting friendships." (1)

Bella pouted and clung tighter to Edward's arm. It was a wonder his marble skin didn't crack.

_I only see one leech, and it isn't the bloodsucker_. Coby thought, watching the girl with thinly veiled hate.

Edward's lips twitched. "While it's nice to know not all werewolves are prejudiced against vampires, I would appreciate it if you didn't say that about Bella."

Coby smirked. "I call 'em like I see 'em, mind rapist." Jacob chuckled. "If you're a mind reader, there's something you should see." He ran through their first meeting with Bella, including the twin monologue.

The vamp froze, then looked at Bella. "Did you really flirt with Jacob earlier?" Bella gasped and turned big eyes on the male twin. "You thought I was flirting with you? I'm so sorry, I only love Edward."

Jacob eyed her with disgust as she smirked at him from out of the vamp's eyesight. Coby growled. "You can't read her mind, can you?" She asked him.

Edward shook his head. "I may not be able to, but I trust her." He said simply.

Jacob's glare grew. "She doesn't deserve your trust. You might want to realize that before she shatters your heart and my sister has to spend decades putting it back together."

With that, the twins turned and left the shocked vampire and furious human.

Well, was that enough Confrontation for you? I know this chapter was kinda short, but it was mostly about planting the seed of doubt in Edward's mind that maybe Bella is lying to him about stuff. Well, Kuro Kyohaku is _out_.


End file.
